Dirty Dealings
by AliL30373
Summary: Jade bets Beck that she could get Tori to sleep with her within 3 months. Will Jade win the bet? Or will things get a bit messy?
1. It Was Obvious

**Chapter 1**

**AN: ****_My second full length story. I don't know if this has been done before (probably has idk.) Hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>"Hit me" shouts Tori as she observes the cards in her hand.<p>

"24! I win, again!" cheers Andre.

"I don't want to play this game anymore" Tori pouts like a child at her closet friend.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to do now? We could pick a different game, watch a movie"

"As long as you don't annoy me I don't care, but please pick something" shouts Trina from the kitchen, carrying a bowl custard over to the counter.

"Are you going to eat all that custard?" Tori asks Trina

"Don't be silly. I read online that using custard as a face cream keeps your soft and clear"

"Of course you did"

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot" shrieks Trina, custard dripping down her cheek

"I don't think you were meant to use hot custard" laughs Andre at the older sister's distress

"YOU THINK?!"

"We'll… leave you to it." says Tori motioning towards the stairs. "I need to tell you something" she says with a deep breath.

Once upstairs, Tori closes the door and takes another deep breath before sitting down on the bed next to Andre.

"What's up?"

"Nothings…up per say, I just. Listen you're my best friend and I wanted to tell you first…"

"Tori, you're knocked up!"

"No, no! Besides who would the dad be… never mind. Andre, I'm gay"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Well, we all had our suspicions. We were just waiting until you were ready to tell us."

"All?"

"Me, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade… oh and Sikowitz"

"How did he know?"

"Something about the coconut juice telling him, and visions… I don't know. He's almost as mad as my grandma!" laughs Andre. "Hey, but don't worry. I won't tell them it's definitely true, and they won't tell anyone their suspicions."

"Even Jade?"

"Even Jade. We threatened to take all her scissors away and ban her from coffee"

"Ahh, makes sense now, I guess. How did you all know?"

"Just the way you are really… you're very…" he pauses while he searches for the right word to use ''…flamboyant''

"Right… at least I know you're all okay with it"

"Of course we are! We love you no matter who you like to date"

"Thanks, Andre" she says with a thankful smile.

"No problem, Tor. Shall we watch a movie? I have a few hours before my grandma starts panicking and wondering where I am"

"Sure! How about… Mamma Mia!?"

"See, flamboyant"

"Whatever, it's a good movie!"

"It's a terrible movie. But I guess it's just so bad that it makes it good … "

"Yay" She says jumping up and skipping over to the DVD player, much to her friend's amusement.

"My, My, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
>Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way.<br>The history book on the shelf,  
>is always repeating itseeeeeeeellllffff!<p>

WATERLOO!"

"Okay, Tori. The movie is over you can stop singing now."

"I was defeated you won the war  
>Waterloo! Promise to love you forever more!<br>Waterloo!

"Tori, I love your singing and everything but it's been none stop for about two hours now!"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." She reaches over and presses a button on the remote, turning the movie off. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Andre falls back, resting his head on the pillows of Tori's bed. "You're bed is a lot comfier than mine" he states "I could just fall asleep here…"

"You better not" she says laying down next to him; both of them staring at the ceiling; which Tori had decorated with glow in the dark stars. Though it was still daylight so they didn't have the same effect as they did at night.

"So tell me Tori, do you have your eye on anyway? Now that you're out, loud and proud"

"Maybe…" Tori sang

"Come on then, spill! Do I know her?" urged Andre

"Yes"

"Does she have dark hair" he asked knowingly

"Yes…" answered Tori, wondering how he knew that so quickly

"Does she like to threaten people with sharp scissors?"

"Andre! How did you know?"

"Obvious really"

"Oh god… everyone knows don't they?"

"No, no. Just me this time, don't worry."

Tori paused and sat thinking for a moment. Was it really that obvious? I mean sure she may have daydreamed in class on several occasions; and may have accidently 'glanced' at her… assets. But they were only short glances and there was no way anyone could read her mind to know who she was daydreaming about…. Right?

"How… how exactly was it obvious?" she finally spoke

"Please, you're practically drooling whenever you see her"

"I do not!" Tori protested

"Oh you so do! Plus, you're one of the only people in the school who isn't afraid of her"

"I was a little on the first day, but I don't know if it was scared or intimidated. I mean, once she poured that coffee over me, I knew I couldn't spend my whole time at Hollywood Arts being afraid of her. So I don't know, I guess I just… chose not to be afraid of her."

"I think you tried a little too hard there, Tor"

"She's not that scary. Remember when she got me in trouble, saying I punched her?"

"Who could forget?"

"I had to clean the theatre because some kids had a food fight scene; she came and helped me scrape all the nasty food off the walls."

"Wow, never head of the great Jade West doing anything like that for anyone; maybe she has a soft spot for you" he said giving his best friend a nudge.

"I wish, but I very much doubt it. I mean she's straight anyway, rule number one never fall in love with a straight girl" she says.

"Just because she's with Beck it doesn't mean she's straight, you know"

"I know"

"She could be bi; there is still a chance there for you" he smiled

"Thanks, Andre." She said giving him a hug

Their moment was interrupted by the loud of a plate smashing followed by Trina screaming.

"Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I should go see what beauty secret she's trying out now; and clean up that plate, she isn't going to do it." Tori says heading for the door.

"Hold up, I need to get going anyway. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, yeah see you tomorrow; and thanks again"

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _**And there is the first chapter! I wasn't planning on uploading this chapter until I had the next few written but I wanted to see what you all thought of the idea and this chapter before I waste my time writing more. So please, please, please let me know if you think I should continue with this story. And if I do it might be a while before the next chapter is up as I go back to college on Monday and will only be able to write for limited times then. Thanks! Xx **_


	2. Curtains Up

**Chapter 2 – Curtains Up**

**AN: **_And here is chapter 2, enjoy xx_

* * *

><p>It was 9pm on a Sunday night, Jade and Beck were in their usual location of Beck's RV. They had been dating for 3 years on and off now, at least that's what everyone thought.<p>

"Have you had sex with Cat?" questioned Beck

"Gross no, she's been my best friend since we were 6; that's like incest or something"

"Who have you had sex with then?"

"No one round here. I went to New York last year, there were a couple of one night stands then. But not much else."

"Is there anyone round here you like?"

She sighed. It was like 20 questions tonight; but conversations like these had grown familiar to the two.

"I had a crush on someone in my chemistry class; but it was only a crush. It's gone now." She admits.

"Jade, can we break up?" he asks after a pause.

"We're not dating"

"I mean, can I stop being your beard? Can we stop pretending?"

"Do you like someone?"

"Yeah… and she lives round here so I'd have to 'break up' with you before I started anything with her"

"I guess you're right, it's been almost 3 years… about time I let you go" she nudged

"Thanks Jade. But hey, it has been fun over the years, we had some really good memories"

"And we really got to practise our acting skills"

"Win-win."

They both sat for a while, just talking about school and their life in general. They finished watching the second season of Orphan Black, which they'd both started watching last week.

"They can't leave it there! Beck! When is the next season out?"

"Calm down, it's just a TV show"

"But I want to know if she's okay! They can't leave it there! Now what do I do?"

"You need a challenge to keep you busy"

"Hmm… I like what you're saying Beckett. Keep talking…" she says sounding more intrigued.

"Well, if we are breaking up; and I'm going to start something with someone else; you might want to get with someone too"

"So what's this challenge going to include?"

"I bet you couldn't get someone, and they have to be in Hollywood Arts, to sleep with you within 3 months"

"I could, go on, you can even pick who"

"Cat?"

"No, I told you about that. She's like a sister to me."

"Okay fine, I'll let that one pass… what about … Tori?"

"Tori Vega? Tori little-miss-perfect-and-innocent Vega? Sweet Sally Peaches?"

"Yeah, you're right. She's too innocent, you'd never be able to get her into bed"

"Woah! I never said I couldn't do it!" she argued

"Really? You think you could get Tori to sleep with you within 3 months?"

"Yeah"

"Alright; you're on. You have 3 months"

"Challenge accepted" she said reaching her hand out to shake on it.

"Well, to make it fair for both of us; we need a public breakup. One that everyone can see; you ready for another acting exercise?"

"I was born ready. I'm going to go home and do some scheming about the next few months. See you tomorrow Beckett, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." She says heading for the door.

"You too, Jadelyn. See you tomorrow, are we just doing improv?

"Of course" she says as she exits the RV and heads home.

Jade had stayed up a while longer that night, just planning out the day ahead of her; once her and Beck had had their public breakup, Tori was sure to come running to Jade to comfort her; she always does. She started thinking about what the rest of the school would say, she'd snagged Beck to be her beard when she was 14 because she was afraid of everyone's reactions to her being gay. If she'd have came out then she'd have got the ''you're too young to know what you are'' lecture off her parents; even though, now, 3 years later her feelings were still exactly as they were back then. She was turning 18 in a few months so figured people would leave her alone now; she didn't worry much about any homophobic comments from anyone in Hollywood Arts; with it being a creative arts school they were all very accepting of just about anything and anyone.

**Beck: **_I'm on my way, pick you up in 5 x_

**Jade: **_I'm waiting at the door as we speak x_

"Mom! Beck's here I'm going" she shouts up the stairs

"Okay, darling, see you when you get home" her mother replies.

"Well good morning, Jadelyn, you're looking extra fierce today" exclaims Beck upon seeing Jade's choice in clothing.

"Well, we're breaking up and I want to look my best for the audience" she said with a smirk

"I always look my best" winks Beck as he starts the car.

They arrived to school about 5 minutes before first class started; the hallways were at their busiest; everyone at their lockers collecting their books.

"You ready?" Jade smiled

"If you are"

"Let's go then; curtain up" she smirks getting out the car and storming into school a few paces before Beck.

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Jade shouts as she charges through the doors, letting them swing back on themselves.

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOUR JELOUSY ISSUES" Beck shouts at her as he makes it into school, just missing the swinging doors.

"You've been such a horse's ass recently, I don't know why I even bother!"

"I've been a horse's ass!?"

By now almost everyone in the hallway were watching the two in their heated argument. Cat looked like she was having some sort of nervous breakdown in the corner at the two's words to each other; but Robbie was comforting her so Jade didn't worry. Tori, who was stood at her locker with Andre, were watching the couple fight; after their conversation last night this was an interesting change in events.

"Maybe, if I'm such a horse's ass, we should just breakup then" shouts Beck

"FINE, GOOD RIDDENCE" shouts Jade storming off towards the bathroom.

"DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK THIS TIME" Beck shouts after her.

As the school bell goes signalling the start of class; the hallway clears, everyone talking to each other about what they'd just seen. It wasn't an unusual thing to see Jade and Beck argue; but there was something different this time. I looked like it was really over.

"Well… that was…" starts Andre

"Loud?" finishes Tori

"I was going to say a coincidence"

"What do you mean?" asks Tori looking confused

"Well, just after our conversation last night, tis all"

"They always argue; it's nothing unusual" Tori says with a shrug

"Jade looked upset when she stormed off; everyone else is afraid of her so why don't you go check if she's alright?"

"Really? I should just go to class…"

"I'll tell Sikowitz what happened and where you are, he'll understand"

"I guess I could just go check on her quickly…"

"Great! I'll see you in class shortly then"

Jade was now in the bathroom, she knew Tori had watched the entire thing and would be along momentarily to check on her. She got some water out of the tap and dabbed her eyes with it, to make her mascara run a little; just to add effect of course.

As if on cue the door opened.

"Jade…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I actually know where I'm going and what I'm doing with this story; sure makes writing it a lot easier! Hope you're enjoying it. It will be a while until the next update as I'm back in College on Monday and I have work on my day off college so I'm pretty busy now. I will try and write when I can but until then… Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts on this xx_


	3. Chemistry

**Chapter 3 **

**AN; **_Ta-daa!_

* * *

><p>The door slowly opened, Jade knew quite well who it would be. A slightly nervous looking Tori walked into the bathroom.<p>

"Jade…" she says quietly.

The show was over for Beck; but for her it was just beginning; oh she did love her acting.

"What do you want, Vega?" Jade said, trying to sound both upset and annoyed, she didn't want to seem too different too quickly.

"You looked like you were about to cry after your argument. I wanted to check you were okay" she says, she genuinely cared; which made it a whole lot easier for Jade.

"I don't cry, Vega"

"Realllly? Because your mascara is running; and I've seen you cry before, remember"

"Whatever." Jade replies coldly, turning back to face the mirror and wiping her makeup from under her eyes.

"Jade; you know I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to, or even if you want a shoulder to cry on"

"I don't cry"

"Yeah you do. Everyone does, it's okay"

Time for a small, subtle change; to start things off Jade thinks as she turns back around to see Tori's sincere face.

"Thanks, Vega. Now let's get to class."

Tori, being a little taken back by Jade's sudden kindness, takes a few seconds to reply; "urm… yeah, sure."

The two girls walked slowly back to class, it was only down the hall but they managed to make the walk last a good 10 minutes; Jade telling Tori she didn't want to see Beck; and Tori 'convincing' Jade that she'd be fine in class.

"Jade! Toro!" Sikowitz shouts upon seeing the two stood at the door

"Tori…" she corrects him, again.

"Yeah, whatever. Do come in girls; Andre did warn be you'd be late; but let's get back to work!"

Tori spent the whole of the lesson thinking about everything that had just happened; both last night and the turn of events this morning.

Jade was also thinking about the recent events; but in a completely different way. Things had gone better than planned already; she thought Tori would be a little more distant than this for a while; but she had been proved wrong. She could see Beck was dying to talk to her; but before someone caught them talking and it ruining the whole thing; she texted him.

**Jade: **_Well… I can see you're on the edge of your seat to find out what happened._

**Beck: **_I am! So go on…_

**Jade: **_Not too much to tell, things are going according to plan though. Slow and steady wins the race ;)_

**Beck: **_Not too slow, you have 3 months remember._

**Jade: **_Fair point; but don't you worry your pretty head; I can do it._

The class went by quite quickly; a few acting exercises, nothing too difficult. Tori had a free next, and she had Andre for company so she was rather content with that. As everyone went to their next class the two friends made their way outside and sat down at their usual table.

"So, how was it with the ice queen?"

"She isn't as bad as everyone thinks; she had been crying you know?"

"Jade West? Crying? I don't think so, Tor"

"I've seen her cry before; she turned up at my house crying a few times"

"Wow, she really does have a soft spot for you"

"You really think?" Tori asks, for the first time considering it might be a possibility.

"Yeah, I think you should go for it. She isn't with Beck anymore so why not?"

"She broke up with him not even 2 hours ago! I can't just jump in now all rainbows and glitter!"

"As great as that would be to see… I meant go for it, but take it slow" Andre laughs

"How do I do that without it being obvious? I don't know if you noticed but I'm not good at being subtle"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Andre teases

"Andre! I'm serious here! Help me!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down. Think of an excuse to hang out with her, just you two."

"I already told her that I'm right here if she needs company"

"Hmm…" he says, pausing to think "wait! Aren't you meant to be writing a song for class?"

"Yeah, I've got the music done; I'm just struggling with the lyrics"

"Well there it is! Your reason! She would help you write it."

"I thought you were going to help me tonight!"

"Oh yeah… while we're on the subject… I have to take my grandma the hospital tonight so I can't"

"How convenient" Tori replies

The two friends spent the rest of the hour just talking about everything and nothing, general gossip and about what happened in various TV shows this week. It wasn't long before they had to go off to their next classes; for Andre it was music and for Tori it was chemistry. Cat and Jade were in this class with her and the three tended to work together when it came to doing experiments.

"Look! Jade! Loooook, fire" sings Cat as she lights the Bunsen burner for their experiment.

"And you're trusting Cat with the fire because?" Jade turns to Tori saying

"I never said she could light it… but it's lit and nothing burnt down so there's nothing to worry about" Tori replies, after realising what Cat was up to.

After about 10 minutes the liquid that the group were boiling was now bubbling and changing colour; much to Cat's delight. She was sat staring at it (from a safe distance that Jade had set out for her), leaving the remaining two of the group to talk.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tori asks; keeping in mind Andres suggestion of making a move

"A bit" she replies quickly, still looking down at her work. "That company you suggested… does that offer still stand?" she says looking up.

Taken back by Jade's words, Tori takes a moment to think before telling her about Andre being unable to help her with her song lyrics… "And its due in tomorrow so; if you want you could join me after school to help write it" she suggests with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great actually; I like writing songs. It's rare that I get the chance as I took theatre studies instead of song writing; it'll be a nice change"

Tori couldn't hide the smile on her face; thankfully she always seemed cheery so it wasn't too out of character. "Thanks, Jade"

"Don't mention it, Vega"

"Jadey! My brother told me that if you're quick enough you can pass your hand through the flame! Can I try it?" And with that Jade and Tori quickly jumped up to switch the flame off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; <strong>_And chapter 3 is done. Sorry it took a while; I've been in college for a week and I'm already behind on … everything. Let me know what you think; mainly just a filler chapter to get things set up but still, reviews would be fabulous. Thanks xxx _


	4. Okay

Chapter 4 – Okay

**AN; **_I got the idea for a scene in this chapter from a gifset I saw on tumblr; I was going to try getting the creators permission but it was made over 2 years ago and I wasn't sure who originally made it so; this is my sort of disclaimer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>"So my plan worked?" winked Andre. Math was over in 10 minutes; the final class of the day.<p>

"Yes…" sighed Tori "I'm meeting her in the music class after this. Are you really taking your grandma to the hospital?"

"Ah, yeah... about that. No"

"Andre!"

"It was all part of my evil plan!" he says with a loud 'evil' laugh; causing the class; including the teacher; to look towards the two. "Sorry guys, carry on" he said when he noticed everyone staring.

"Okay guys; you may as well leave a little early. We'll just start the next topic tomorrow. Circle Theorems! Hope you're all as excited as I am" their math teacher announces; only to gain a low mumble and groans from the class.

"Hey, why don't you go buy yourself and Jade a coffee? She doesn't finish lesson for over 5 minutes" suggests Andre.

"I guess I could…"

"Have fun with the ice queen then, I'm going now before everyone tries to move their cars at the same time! Bye Tor!"

"Cya"

_**these stars signal the passing of time, not much time, but time**like 10 minutes later**_

**Jade's POV**

I'd been kept behind 5 minutes to discuss my 'attitude in lesson' so after my ridiculous lecture from the teacher I start making my way to the music room to meet Tori; about 10 minutes late.

I couldn't have planned it better myself; as I get to the door I see Tori sitting by the piano drinking a coffee, and there was another cup on the table besides her which I presume is for me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Apparently I have bad attitude and need to think about my choices in class" I say walking into the room and closing the door behind me.

"Gee, I wonder what made then say that." She says at me sarcastically, urgh she's so smug, I hate that.

"Is that for me?" I say signalling towards the coffee cup.

"Erm… yeah. I got out of class early so I got us a coffee; black with 2 sugars, right?" she confirms with a slight stutter, I appear to be making her nervous; I'll have to change that if I want to win this bet.

"Perfect, thank you, Vega" I say with a slight smile and a raise of my eyebrow.

I can see her out of the corner of my eye, watching me as if she was in some sort of trance; Beck was going to regret this. As I finish my sip and put my cup down she realises she's been staring at me and quickly turns her head.

"So, you have the music written, and just need the lyrics, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm just struggling to find words that fit"

"Okay, play me the song and give me a moment, I'll try and jot something down" I say pulling out my notebook and pen.

Tori plays the song about 10 times over the next hour; during which I'm jotting down lyrics. I put on a nice act; sometimes overly nice with my smiles and I even laughed at one point.

"I think I have it" I saw with a smile. "Let me just, read over it again... yeah okay, ready?" I saw nodding towards the piano.

"Yeah" she says starting to play the music.

"There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<p>

I like your smile  
>but even introductions need to last awhile<br>Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
>And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone<p>

There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<p>

So there you are  
>mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar<br>a hole in your heart  
>and the same for me<br>is everything you touch keeping you down  
>or setting you free<p>

There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<p>

Shelter my eyes from the sun  
>and wait for the birds to fly by<br>trying to reach every one  
>and know what you're feeling inside<br>Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye

There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay"<p>

As I finish singing I notice that Tori was now in a complete trance; I swear I must have superpowers or something. I was sitting next to her so I could easily reach her from here; now was a better time than ever to make my first big move.

I lean in.

She suddenly snaps out of her trance. "Are you going to kiss me?" she asks as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes" I simply reply.

Seeing her smiling like a complete dork I smile back lightly before leaning in again.

And our lips touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; <strong>_Short chapter, I know. But I felt like I had to get something written and that seemed like a good place to end the chapter soooo... Also, I did mention it at the start but here it is again; this chapter is based off a gifset I saw and I was unable to find the person who made it so, disclaimer thingy I guess. Also I used the lyrics for the whole song rather than just the chorus used in the show. _

_ watch?v=77CK4i3GaHw_

_There is the link to the full song if you're interested. ^^ Let me know what you thought of this development and thanks for reading! xxxx_


	5. So Soon!

Chapter 5 – So Soon?!

**AN; **_Sorry for the long wait! I'm so behind on my college work it's actually ridiculous. Also like, there is Uni open days to go to every weekend so… it's almost half term so I'll probably maybe write some then._

* * *

><p><span>Tori's POV<span>

I couldn't believe it! Jade West was actually about to kiss me. Even after I completely dorked out and asked her if she was going to kiss me, way to kill the moment Tori.

With the biggest grin plastered across my face I lean in, mirroring Jade. And our lips touch.

It felt so right, her lips were so soft. They had a faint taste of coffee on them from her drink before. I find myself getting lost for a moment, but then it suddenly felt wrong; and I pull away.

"I'm sorry…'' I start, admittedly in some form of trance still from the kiss "you broke up with Beck just this morning. I can't do this right now, it's too soon."

"I get it, Tori. Really I do. I mean for me it's definitely over between me and Beck; it was a mutual thing that was coming for a while. But I get that you see it as too soon. And I completely respect that." She says, almost as if she had rehearsed it. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to think we're completely off the cards, I mean… I do… I do like you, Jade" I can hear the nervousness in my voice. "Just… not yet, it's too soon"

"I like you too, and I'm willing to wait as long as you need, Tor" she said with a small smile.

Me and Jade finished writing the song and headed home; Jade gave me a ride because Trina refused to come collect me. As soon as I got home I went to my room and texted Andre while I wrote up the final lyrics to hand in tomorrow.

**Tori: **hey, so urm… I finished my song.  
><strong>Andre: <strong>hey! That's good! So how was the evil vampire? She didn't bite you did she?  
><strong>Tori: <strong>No. She didn't bite me…  
><strong>Andre: <strong>what did happen then? You seem to be wanting to tell me something.

**Tori: **she kissed me…

And I didn't get a reply for a good half an hour, great time to suddenly ignore me Andre.

**Andre: **sorry about that, Tor. Grandma wanted me to make her some oatmeal and I had to go the shop because we had no oatmeal and yeah… anyway, she kissed you? Did you kiss her back? You must have, right?

**Tori: **Yeah I kissed her back… sort of, briefly.

**Andre: **briefly… please do expand on the details a bit  
><strong>Tori: <strong>well, I kissed her back, and it was … perfect. But then reality hit me and I pulled away.

**Andre: **because of Beck?  
><strong>Tori: <strong>yeah… she understood though. She really did, she said she'd wait for me.

**Andre: **this is sounding painfully cliché  
><strong>Tori: <strong>it kind of was tbh

We spend the next few hours just talking, about Jade, yes. And him telling me what I should do next. I, however, didn't really listen to him and said I was going to wait a while. Once I got my lyrics written down I ended up copying up my notes from chemistry and history. Eventually I decided to give up studying for the night and climbed into bed to go to sleep. A quick text to Jade and I drift off.

**Tori:** Thanks for your help today, I enjoyed spending time with you x

***Meanwhile at Jade's house* **

Jade's POV

"Shit, Beck!" I walk into my room to see Beck sitting at my desk. "How did you even get in?"

"Your mom think's we're still dating, and she let me in before she went out"

"I should probably tell her not to do that anymore" I sigh

"Eh, so anyway… how did it go?"

"I'm not telling you everything! You'll try to sabotage everything!"

"You're smart, Jade. You saw right through my plan"

"Whatever. So you tell me, how's everything with you?"

"It's going very well, I have a date tomorrow" I have to admit, I was impressed. I guess Tori just has more morals than other girls.

"So soon"

"Does that mean thing's aren't moving well with you?" he speculates

"I never said that! Things are going just to plan actually. So you better get ready to lose" a say, in quite a childlike manner.

"I still don't think you can do it, Tori is too pure"

"Oh, she isn't!" I laugh. Sweet Sally Peaches isn't anywhere near as pure as people think.

Eventually, after a while I kick Beck out my house so I can get some sleep. Hopefully things will go my way tomorrow.

***The next day* **

I wake up to a text from Tori; it was sent last night but I had fallen asleep when it was sent.

**Tori: **Thanks for your help today, I enjoyed spending time with you x

Looks like today was going to be a good day after all. After getting showered and doing my hair and makeup I take a look at my clothing choices; I wanted to look particularly fierce today. I settled on some black leather look skinny jeans and a low cut top. Perfect.

I pull up in the parking lot next to Trina's car, Tori was sat in the passenger seat; her too looking like she'd made extra effort today. I get out my car and tap on the window next to Tori.

"Boo" I say with a smirk

"Shit, Jade! You made me jump!"

"It's not difficult" I laugh.

She gets out the car and I see her full outfit of choice, I was right she did look great.

"Sikowitz first, come on" I say before heading off in front of her.

I see Cat and Robbie stood talking by the lockers; so I head over there to join them, Tori right behind me.

"OH! Jade-ey, heeeeeey!" She sings, I do love this girl. "Oh no! Don't look over there! She says spinning me round so I'm facing the other way"

"Cat!" hisses Robbie

"What? Why not?" I'm stood facing Tori now; who's facing exactly where Cat told me not to look. I can't read her emotions so I turn round to see for myself.

Beck was stood, with his tongue down some girl's throat. I, of course, am very pleased about this; even more so that Tori can see it too.

"Whatever" I say looking back at Cat, "we broke up, he can do whatever he likes… or whoever as the case may be. Now come on, Sikowitz will kill me if I'm late again"

I turn around to head to class, giving Tori an ''I told you so" sort of look. Things were really going my way today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; <strong>_It may be a while before the next chapter. College, applying for Uni, work, homework and an audition to look forward to these next few weeks so… pretty busy rn. Please do review xxx_


	6. Sleepover At Cat's

Chapter 6 – Sleepover at Cats

**AN: **_yeah sorry guys… explanation at the end._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jade's POV<span>**

It has now been 2 weeks since Tori saw Beck making out with some girl in the corridor. I wasn't going to rush anything, things were going great and quicker than I had initially planned so why rush? A few flirtatious comments here and there but that's just to keep her interested; she did come out with a few comments herself so I had nothing to worry about.

"JADE-EYYYYY" Cat sings as she comes bouncing over to me like a bunny. "Jade-ey! My mom says I can have a sleepover this weekend because she has to take my brother to the special doctors again"

"Again?!" I swear that child has been there every month recently. "But if you're inviting me then yes, I'll come" she is annoying but, admittedly, I do love her sleepovers.

"YAY-EY!" she says throwing her arms around me. "Tori said she can come too! Oh- it'll be a girly night! We can watch movies and eat lots of popcorn! I love popcorn! Pop! Pop! Pop!" she cheers, jumping with each 'pop' she says.

"You invited Tori?" I ask, I can't tell whether I sounded happy about that or not. I was happy, it was a great chance for me.

"Well… you two are getting along a lot better recently so I thought it would be fun! Just please don't bring your special scissors to hurt her with"

"I won't bring the special scissors" I say honestly

"Or any other scissors…" damn she knows me too well.

"Urgh, fine."

And just as if planned Tori comes strolling over in her new leather jeans, which look great if I do say so myself.

"Hey guys! I told my mom that I was staying at yours so she's gone and made some red velvet cupcakes for me to bring" oh god no

"RED VELVET CUPCAKES! I love them! I love them so much I got my hair dyed the same colour so that I look like a cupcake"

"Yeah well done, Tori" I snap

"Sorry! I didn't know she'd go so mad over them!"

"I have class" I announce picking up my bag "see you tonight Cat… you too Tori" I say with a slight seductive tone, eye contact lingering for a second longer than normal.

****passing of time, now at Cat's house****

**Tori's POV**

My mom drops me off at Cat's at 7pm, set with a backpack with the usual PJs, toothbrush and clean clothes for the morning. And a tray of freshly made red velvet cupcakes.

"Okay, sweetie have a good time. Text me if you need anything"

"Thanks mom" I say giving her a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek and hopping out of the car.

"Still not got your driving licence, Vega?" I hear a familiar voice say, followed by a car door shutting.

"Jade! I almost dropped the cupcakes, will you not just appear out of nowhere like that!"

"Quit complaining, creampuff. Come on, can't keep Cat waiting now can we?" she says throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading towards the door.

"YAY-EY you're here at the same time! OH this is perfect, now we can watch a movie and eat popcorn and OH Jade-y can I paint your nails with this new colour I got?!"

"What colour, Cat?"

"…um, a surprise?"

"Cat?"

"Sparkly pink…"

"You can paint my toe nails that colour, okay?"

"Okay! I'll go get it!" she says running upstairs, leaving me and Jade to let ourselves in.

"No one will see my toenails" she says to me, lifting her foot up so I can see the combat boots she's wearing.

I go into the kitchen and place the cupcakes on the side, helping myself to the fridge I pour us all a glass of pink lemonade.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I ask Jade, who's now looking through several DVDs from her bag.

"I brought all 4 scream movies. The 1st and the 4th are the best in my opinion. You ever seen them?"

"No, I'm not a fan of scary movies"

"Shocker! Come on, Vega… I'll protect you from Ghostface" she winks before looking back at the DVDs.

"Tori! Can I paint your nails this colour too?" Cat pleads, running down the stairs with the bottle in her hand.

"Oh god, its pinker than I thought. I'm going to get changed." At which point I thought Jade was going to go into a bathroom or something, but no. Here she was in the middle of Cat's living room, stripping. At least she'd turned around so she couldn't see me gawping at her.

"Um… I'll go into the bathroom and get changed." I quickly announce, grabbing my bag.

Once I'd gotten changed, took my contacts out and replaced them with my glasses, I throw my clothes into my bag and head back into the other room. I walk in to see Cat and Jade sat on the sofa with a pile of blankets next to them. Jade sitting looking rather annoyed with her feet up on the table.

"Cat painted my nails" she says angrily.

"Jade you look so pretty, you should wear pink more often" I say giving her a smirk, to which she just gives me one of her death glares.

"Come on, Vega. I saved some space for you next to me." I can't help but smile as I sit down next to her, pulling a blanket over the three of us and hitting play on the remote.

"Jade! You said this was a funny movie!" Cat cries about half an hour into it.

"What are you talking about? This is hilarious!"

"Well I'm going upstairs to find Mr Giraffe" she says hopping up and running upstairs. Leaving me and Jade alone.

After a brief moment Jade speaks. "Are you enjoying the movie?" she says turning so she's facing me.

"It's a bit gory but… not as bad as I thought it would be" I admit

"So you don't need me to protect you?" she smiles, her arm slowly wrapping around my shoulders.

"Well… you can never be too safe" I say once I feel the warm comfort of her. She hasn't stopped glancing from my eyes to my lips; was I ready? It was a few weeks since she and Beck broke up, and he had sure moved on. Eff it, I wanted to feel her lips on mine again. And Cat would be back any moment so I had to go for it now.

Before I can even comprehend my thoughts, our lips are touching, clearly she had the same idea as me. Oh god, I missed this so much. I let out a small moan when I feel her tongue along my lips. I feel her smiling at my sound. But before anything more could happen-

"I know you guys have been getting along better but this is a little extreme…" we turn round to see Cat stood behind us, clutching onto her stuffed giraffe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; <strong>_Okay, an explanation for my absence. Basically I've had a loooot of work for college, and on my day off I've been working. Plus family parties and the daily session of my mother yelling at me … I've struggled to find the time and energy to write. Buuuut, bare with me, I will get a chapter written when I can. In the meantime, some reviews would be lovely. Also any tips on dealing with stress? Or tips on how to get your creativity flowing? Thank you soooo much for sticking with me this long. Thanks! Xx_

_((ps. Anyone watching Carmilla? It's a series on youtube; you should all really watch because its beaut. There was a small reference to it in this chapter, let me know if you know what it was.))_


	7. Breakfast at Cat's

Chapter 7 – Breakfast at Cats

**Jade's POV**

"Hey, kitty Cat. Didn't see you there…" I say trying to distract her.

"Well you wouldn't when you're kissing Tori…" didn't work "OH! Are you two practising kissing? Like we used to, Jade-y?" crap. She had to bring that up.

Tori starts laughing, only natural I guess. "We were 9 okay?" I tell Tori in defence of myself. "And it was only once"

"Right… well… we should change the movie to something a bit more light hearted – don't want to have nightmares about being stabbed do we?" she says, changing the subject which I am more than thankful for at this point.

"Oh! YAY we can watch a Disney movie! I have almost every one! How about the little mermaid? She has red hair like me!" Cat cries running over to the dvd player. I wasn't going to argue, I like Ursula.

I never knew that watching Disney movies with Cat and Tori would be fun; I even joined in with the constant singing. But by the time the movie had ended, Cat had passed out asleep; her sugar rush from the cupcakes had worn off; so it was just me and Tori…

"Should we try to get her to bed?" Tori asks looking at Cat, "she can't be that heavy, she's tiny"

"No, if she wakes up she'll be bouncing round again. Don't try to move her"

"I'll just put this over her then" she says as she slowly places the blanket over her.

"We should go upstairs, I'm not sleeping on the floor" I say

"Yeah same, my back wouldn't be too happy if I did that" she shrugs.

I'd been in Cat's room loads of times before; but the explosion of colour and amount of stuffed animals never fails to shock me.

"Want to watch the rest of the scream movies?" I suggest "we can watch them on her laptop"

"Yeah, they were quite funny actually…" she admits

"Ah see, I'm always right" I wink

After sneaking down to make us some hot chocolates, Tori got under the duvet next to me. I could feel her leg against mine. I'm actually shocked she was enjoying these movies so much, I'd just started the 4th movie and she was glued to the screen.

"Oh! Emma Roberts is in this one! I liked her in the last season of American Horror Story"

"You watch American Horror Story? You?" I ask in a state of shock

"Well… you talked about it so often I decided to see what the fuss was about, and I ended up liking it"

"We seem to have more in common than I initially thought" what I meant was _maybe we could date after all. _

Tori was fighting to stay awake towards the end of the movie; as soon as it finished she was practically asleep. So I move the laptop onto Cat's desk and when I turn to get back into bed Tori was sleeping, more to the centre of the bed than her side. I wasn't sleeping on the floor so I climb into the small space that was left, pushing Tori over slightly. She still had her glasses on so I carefully remove them and put them on the side.

"Goodnight, Tori" I whisper, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. I didn't even think about it, it just sort of happened.

**Tori's POV**

I don't remember what time I fell asleep last night, I know I saw the end of the 4th movie but nothing after; I guess I must have dropped off just after that. I look at the bedside table and see my glasses on the side. I don't even remember taking them off… I turn on my side and see a sleeping Jade next to me. And then I remember, I remember she took my glasses off, and then she… I find myself doing the dorkiest smile and a little happy dance when I remember her kissing my forehead.

I can hear pans clashing in the kitchen. "psst, Jade! Come on sleepy head time to wake up!"

"Urghhhh" I knew she wouldn't be a morning person

"Jade, I can hear Cat in the kitchen, I think she's cooking us something."

"Pancakes. She always made us pancakes when we were little; a skill she mastered at a young age"

"PANCAKES! Oh come on, Jadeeeeeeee" I say shaking her lightly.

"I knew you'd be a morning person" she says groaning and throwing the duvet off her to reveil she'd been sleeping in a t-shirt and underwear. As she realise I'm looking at her she informs me it had been hot in the night, I just laugh and throw her pyjama bottoms at her.

After a silence of what felt like forever she spoke again, just as we were heading downstairs.

"Hey, Tori are you busy tonight?"

"Not that I know of…"

"How about I take you out then?"

"hmm, what do they call that?" I tease

"I believe it's called a date. Would you like to come on a date with me tonight?" she smiles

"I would be honoured, Jade" I smile, trying my hardest to contain my joy.

"Now that we've established that, we should hurry up before Cat burns the kitchen down, she can cook but is rather forgetful sometimes…"

"I'll just switch these for my contacts and I'll follow you down" to which she nods.

I switch my glasses for contacts then take out my phone to text Andre, I was way too excited to keep this to myself.

**Tori: **_guess who has a date tonight? That's right it's me!_

**Andre: **_with Jade? Tor, that's great. Just be sure she doesn't freeze your heart with her ice powers_

**Tori: **_can you stop with the ice queen comments please?  
><em>**Andre: **_no can do, since frozen came out I have a ton more ;)_

**Meanwhile in the kitchen** **Jade's POV**

I find myself with the biggest grin plastered across my face as soon as I turn away from Tori. Why was she having this effect on me?

"Jade! Did you have a good sleep? I did! Where's Tori? I made pancakes! Why do you look so happy? Oh! Did you and Tori kiss again? I know she makes you happy!"

"She does, Cat. And that scares me because she was never meant to have this hold on me" I admit

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just… I'm taking her on a date tonight" I say, my smile still beaming.

"YAY!"

"Shhh, I'm trying to not look like a complete dork around her so, calm down"

"yaay…" she whispers

"Much better. Now what do we have to put on these pancakes?" I say wondering over to the fridge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I do love writing for Cat. I have to start my English coursework this week so it might be a while for the next chapter but I will try! Let me know your thoughts on this! xxx_


	8. Getting Ready

**Chapter 8 – Getting Ready**

**AN; **_Sorry again, also sorry for the short chapter; I needed to get something posted._

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV <strong>

I, Victoria Vega, had a date with Jade West. I mean the continuous flirting over the past few weeks was sure to lead to something, but Jade kissing me last night and then asking me out on a date today?! It was more that I had hoped for so soon. I had enjoyed a lovely breakfast at Cat's this morning; she was aware of Jade and I's plans for this evening as she was making a lot of comments about how happy she was for us; I did try my absolute hardest to try and contain myself but I did catch myself smiling a little too hard sometimes.

It was now 5pm and Jade was coming to pick me up in 2 hours. I decide to take advantage of the house being empty and take a long, hot shower. (Trina had another yet another audition, I don't understand why mom and dad still offer to take her all the way to North Cali for them; but I guess it got them out the way for a few days.)

Once I'd showered and put some PJs on I decide to text Andre.

**Tori: **_Hey, you busy? I'm getting ready for my date and I'm pretty nervous…_

**Andre: **_I'm on my way. Don't expect me to paint your nails and curl your hair though _

"Yo, Tori! Open up" I hear from the other side of the door.

"Okay! Calm down, I'm on my way" I say as I rush to the door trying not to let my freshly painted nails touch anything.

"Black nail varnish? She'll like that" he says as I open the door

"Well, goes with anything and I haven't decided on a dress yet so…"

"Soooo you want me to help you decide what dress to wear? I'm not an expert on dresses you know"

"Yeah, I know! I just wanted a second opinion" I say heading upstairs, Andre following behind me, "I've narrowed it down to 2 and I just need you to pick which one looks best" … "So which do you think" I say presenting to him the 2 dresses I have hung on my wardrobe door.

"Well… the green one is pretty but, dang Tor, that red one is quite something"

"So the red one… "I say laughing

"Definitely the red one"

"Okay, I'll go get changed, wait in here and tell me if it looks okay" I say grabbing the chosen dress from the wardrobe and heading to the bathroom. After a moment of struggle to get into my tights and shimmying into the dress, I spray a few squirts of my favourite perfume and head back to my room to show Andre.

"Damn, Tori. Jade will be stunned"

"It looks okay?"

"It look's hot"

"Well, that's what I was aiming for" I say with a twirl. I'll just put my heels on and pick a bag then I'm ready; Jade is picking me up soon"

"I should leave then, don't want to ruin the moment with me being here do we?" he laughs.

"Thanks, I was really nervous, I still am"

"Well don't be, she obviously likes you"

"You really think?" I can't help but have doubt still, after the years of picking on me she's done.

"Totally! Just breathe and relax okay? I'm gonna go now. Good luck, Tor, I want to know how it goes"

"I'll text you later, promise. Bye!"

After Andre left I went to brush my teeth; my curlers had cooled down so I put them away and put my makeup back in its bag. Not long after I hear the doorbell ring. I walk to the door and take a deep breath, my nerves were getting the better of me.

I open the door and, as cliché as it sounds, my breath was literally taken away from me when I saw Jade. She was stood wearing a black dress which had specs of gold on the skirt bit, the dress paired with a black blazer was stunning. And in her hand a bunch of red and white flowers.

"For you" she says giving me the flowers

"Thanks, Jade you look… amazing"

"I thought I looked good too, until I saw you; that dress is stunning"

"Took me ages to decide on one. I'll just go put these in some water" I say taking hold of the flowers and turning round to go the kitchen; but I was stopped briefly.

"Wait a sec" Jade says spinning me round and giving me a short but passionate kiss. "Okay now you can go" she says with a smirk.

I place the flowers in a vase on the counter and add some water. I turn round to see Jade smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I ask slightly confused

"I just never thought I'd be here… taking you out on a date. I just can't believe it really"

"Well, you better believe it. Because you're here, and I couldn't be any happier about it" I say walking over and putting my arms around her waist.

"I'm really happy too" she smiles, pulling me into another kiss. "We should get going, table is booked" she smiles, taking my hand and heading to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; <strong>_aaaaand there is another chapter done, I sort of have it planned out; it's just taking a lot of energy to get it written so please bare with. It's my birthday on Monday! I'll be 18, officially an adult! Scary stuff. I'll try and write when I can xxx review please xxx _


End file.
